Meu Irmão é o Demônio
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Sammy... - a voz rouca e irônica fez um arrepio subir pela coluna do mais novo. - Sammy, Sammy. - e riu diabólico.'


**Meu Irmão é o Demônio**

Os pulsos estavam doloridos e Sammuel forçou-se a olhar para cima, grilhões com correntes grossas o prendiam a parede, estava de joelhos no piso bruto e vestia apenas uma calça jeans. Antes que pudesse tentar ao menos se soltar, ouviu as estantes serem divididas e Dean apareceu entre elas.

O olhar completamente negro encarou a face irritada do moreno, mas Dean não pareceu intimidado, ele apenas deu passos curtos para dentro do pequeno espaço. Sammuel olhou para a armadilha de demônio pintada no chão, mas havia falhas em um dos círculos, mostrando claramente que Dean não era estúpido, como muitas vezes antes, ele julgou.

_Sammy... - a voz rouca e irônica fez um arrepio subir pela coluna do mais novo. - Sammy, Sammy. - e riu diabólico.

A jaqueta foi jogada em um dos cantos e Dean se aproximou ainda mais, o sorriso malicioso aumentava enquanto os olhos encaravam o peitoral nu do outro, indo até o desenho perfeito dos músculos longos de seus braços, que permaneciam presos.

_Me solte, Dean! - a voz não saiu tão firme quanto esperava.

_Ah, Sammy, e acabar com a brincadeira tão cedo? - e riu alto, passando os dedos pelo ombro esquerdo do mais novo. - Você está exatamente onde eu quero que fique. De joelhos perante mim.

Os olhos verde oliva de Sam levantaram-se para encarar o rosto ensandecido do irmão. Respirou profundamente, muito mais ar do que seus pulmões agüentavam, mas isso porque Dean ficava extremamente sexy naquela luz baixa com os olhos negros tão profundos que era impossível ver alguma alma ali. Dean era uma demônio, é claro que não haveria alma ou humanidade nele.

_Por que está fazendo isso Dean? - perguntou, sentindo os dedos dele caminhando por sua nuca, indo para o outro ombro.

_Não está se divertindo, Sammy?

_Você e eu temos definições diferentes de diversão.

Ele apenas sorriu ferino.

_Ora, Sam, nem tanto. - ele deu um peteleco em sua orelha. - Sei que você gosta de umas mordidas... - inclinou-se até o pescoço dele e passou os dentes pela pele sensível. - De beijinhos doces... - e beijou carinhosamente o local que tinha atacado antes. - E de umas palmadas também.

Sam queria não ter gostado daquilo o tanto que gostou. A mão de Dean encontrou a carne de sua bunda e mesmo coberta pelo jeans, sentiu a pele arder antes mesmo do eco do tapa ecoar pela pequena sala.

_Dean! - gritou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

O loiro ergueu-se, sem prestar atenção. Puxou a camisa, deixando o tórax bem talhado a mostra e Sam não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, engoliu em seco e sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela têmpora. Dean abriu o botão da calça, estava de frente para Sam, observando cada mudança na face afogueada do irmão.

_Lembra aquele verão que passamos na casa do Bobby? - perguntou, deslizando o zíper para baixo. - Você veio pra minha cama todas as noites, enfiava-se embaixo da minha coberta, empinava a bunda na minha barriga e agarrava meu braço para poder dormir... Ahhh! Sammy! - e um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta. - Você me deixava tão duro! - mordeu os lábios enquanto baixava um pouco o cós da calça. - Exatamente como estou agora.

Sam tinha os olhos no meio das pernas do irmão, o volume que Dean fazia questão de não esconder, fez com que sentisse seu próprio pau acordar, e a calça se tornou um incomodo, assim como tudo ao redor apenas fazia com que tudo fosse sufocante.

_Dean... - grunhiu, sentindo a respiração ficar desregulada. - Não... Não faz isso...

_Teve uma noite em que eu toquei em você, nos seus braços magrelos e em suas costas, - disse, indo até o outro que permanecia de joelhos. - eu fiz desenhos imaginários em suas coxas e enchi minhas mãos com a sua bundinha macia, imaginando como seria meter ali. - confidenciou, voltando a passar os dedos pelos braços do irmão. - Eu gozei na cueca sem nem mesmo tocar no meu pau, Sammy.

_Eu sei. - ele respondeu com a voz fraca. - Ainda sonho com aquele gritinho que você deu perto do meu ouvido.

Os olhos negros não pareciam surpresos, apenas curiosos. Dean abaixou-se para ficar de frente para o irmão, suas mãos passearam pelo peitoral de Sam, descendo até encontrar a ereção bem formada no meio daquelas pernas que queria tanto fincar as unhas.

_Me solta Dean. - ele pediu.

_Não. - e abaixou a calça de Sam, ouvindo ele grunhir e suplicar com o olhar para que não fizesse aquilo, pra que não ultrapassasse aquela linha. - Não temos nada a perder, Sammy.

Abaixou-se um pouco mais, sentindo o cheiro de Sam mais concentrado naquela área, o pré-gozo melava a cabeça avermelhada do pênis dele e Dean salivou.

_Dean! - a voz de Sam era angustiada, mas o loiro não se importou com os pedidos dele que vinham na forma de seu nome, apenas abocanhou aquele pedaço de carne pulsante.

Sam parou de respirar por alguns segundos, a boca de Dean era quente e molhada, seus lábios envolviam seu pau deliciosamente e tudo o que ele queria agora, era que o irmão não parasse. A sucção ficava cada vez mais forte e Sam sentia o corpo inteiro retesar, puxava tão forte as mãos em tentativas vãs de soltar-se e poder tocar em Dean, que machucou os pulsos e um pouco de sangue escorreu por seus braços. As mãos de Dean estavam em seu quadril, controlando os movimentos dele, mas então elas se foram e Sam começou a se impulsionar para a frente quase que loucamente.

Seu olhar desfocado fitou a imagem do irmão, lhe chupando tão deliciosamente enquanto se tocava desritmado, tentando chegar ao ápice tanto quanto Sam. Não conseguiu agüentar muito mais e logo o gozo escorreu pelo lado dos lábios de Dean, que passou a língua pela boca obscena. Ele não tinha gozado ainda e continuou a se masturbar na frente do outro até atingir o orgasmo.

_Me solta Dean. - a respiração desregulada não impediu que a frase soasse como uma ordem.

Os dedos de Dean fizeram um movimento no ar e então os grilhões abriram, soltando os pulsos machucados de Sam, mas ele não se importou, apenas avançou na direção do outro, tal como um animal ataca sua presa. Sam rendeu-se ao desejo, deixando que Dean, finalmente, devorasse sua alma de uma vez, e quantas outras vezes quisesse.

Por que, afinal, o que eles tinham a perder?

* * *

 **N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei, desculpem por parar aí, mas eu tenho um bloqueio com Wincest... Mas deixem review mesmo assim, eu gosto '3'


End file.
